The fight for Rogue
by MioneHermione14
Summary: Rogue is faced with a new person coming into her life that is completely annoying. It is Gambit. In an attempt to gain some freedom she accidentally puts herself in danger and finds out Remy isn't the only one trying to get with her.
1. The new xman

Rogue had been at Xavier's school for gifted youngesters for a while now and had just recently gained the trust of the most obnoxious member, Wolverine. Well, she thought she earned his trust but he still kept an awfully close eye on her. He would make a snarl with his upper lip when she entered a room which she more often than not met with a roll of her emerald eyes.

Her day started out like any other. She dressed up making sure to cover up her skin so there could be no accidental touching. She was just about to head down the stairs when Professor X's voice entered her head. _X-men meet down in Entrance hall. There is a new member I would like you to meet._

Rogue rolled her eyes and exited her room heading in the direction of the entrance hall. Logan followed her as she walked down the stairs. He soon caught up to her and they fell into the same walking pattern as eachother when the other x-men arrived. Jean next to Scott, Emma on Scott's other side, Kitty by Nightcrawler, and Colossus walking next to Ororo just behind him.

They entered the entrance hall to see Professor X talking to a man a bit older then her. The x-men entered and the man's eyes fixed on Rogue's. They stared at each other for a minute and everything was quiet. Rogue was facinated by his red on black eyes and mysterious face. He suddenly grinned, she blushed releasing she was staring. He stood up and walked over to her. He bowed slightly and took her hand. She flinched lightly about to pull it away. He looked up at her and kissed her hand. She gave him and irritated look and pulled her hand back, turning her gaze elsewhere.

Logan was eyeing the man warily. "Bonjour, ma cherie," the man said watching Rogue. He spoke in a thick cajun accent, "I'm Gambit, but you can call me Remy." She looked at him reluctant to answer, "Ah'm Rogue." She had a southern accent that made him smile.

His gaze then turned to Jean. He bowed and kissed Jean's hand. "An' you are?" "Jean Grey." She smiled kindly to him. He stood straight and shook Scott's hand. "I'm Scott." Scott stood straight. "Alrigh' mister military." Rogue smiled slightly and Gambit had turned to catch it. She saw him looking and the smile was immediately replaced with a small snarl similar to the one Logan has. Gambit turned to Emma. Emma stood up straight when he bowed and kissed her hand. "I'm Emma Frost. Oh, and between you and me I don't reccomend trying to get anywhere with Rogue. You won't get anywhere with her and thinking that way about her is just purely disgusting." She gave him a look that clearly said she was smarter and more mature then him. He looked up and smiled at her. "I wasn' even planin' t'try." Logan walked toward him and held out his hand.

Gambit took it and shook reluctantly. "I'm Logan." Logan had an accent that was clearly country but a canadian country. Gambit nodded as Logan walked up and stood protectively next to Rogue. She eyed both of the men as they had a sort of stare down. in the end Kitty was the one who ended it by running up to Gambit all giddy with giggles. "I'm Kitty! but here I am known as Shadowcat." He smiled and kissed her hand. Colossus shook his hand next and seemed to be the fairly nicest to him. "Long time no see, russian." "Ah, Remy. It has been a while." Gambit smiled at him and then shook Nightcrawler's hand. "I'm Kurt Vagner." Gambit eyed him up and down.

Kurt teleported leaving behind a slight cloud of sulfric acid. He reappeared next to Rogue. She found this slightly unnerving. Kurt was normal. He was her brother he usually hung out with her the most but Logan standing next to her as if expecting Gambit to try something was weird beyond belief.

Gambit then looked at Ororo and his smile widened even more. "Hello Gambit." "Bonjour, ma chere." "Don't call me that Gambit. It's unprofessional." She held out her hand and he shook it, lightly.

"I would like for you to all get to know Gambit for he is going to be your new teammate. Ororo, you and Piotr will be in the danger room with him tomorrow night for practice to show him some fighting strategies to help him fit in. Who knows he might teach you something in return," Professor Xavier said, "I chose you first since you both know him. Rogue and Logan the next day, then Kitty and Nightcrawler, next Jean and Scott, and then me and Emma."

Emma opened her mouth as if to argue the arrangements of Scott being with Jean instead of her but when Xavier gave her a sharp look she closed her mouth and just scowled. "Dismissed." Xavier waved his hand and they left the room. Gambit followed Rogue and stood next to her. Logan was on her other side. Her and Logan both stayed quiet. Kurt bounded away after Kitty. "So, ma chere, I was t'inkin' 'ow bout dinner tonight." Rogue looked over at him "In yer dreams, swamp rat, and even then probably not." "You never told me your name. Rogue, T'ats not a real name, ma cherie." "Rogue is all yer gettin', sugah, now perhaps yeh'll leave me and Logan t'train."

Rogue gave Logan a look that clearly asked him to agree to it. "Yes we are heading down to the danger room right now aren't we, darlin'" Logan scowled but managed to maintain a convincing face.

Gambit frowned when he called her darling. "Maybe, I'll come down an' watch, non? I won' get in the way none, chere." Rogue stared at him. "No. Yeh may not come." She walked off in the direction of the danger room. Logan flung out his hand and blocked Gambit from moving. He looked over at Gambit. "You might want to stay away from Rogue. If you know what's good for you, bub. She ain't like the girls your used to and there aint no point in chasin' after somethin' that you ain't never gonna catch." He removed his hand and followed Rogue. Gambit stayed still and watched them leave.

Rogue disappeared around a corner and when Logan made it there she had turned around and was waiting for him. "Thanks fer helpin' meh out back there, yeh didn' have teh an it was mighty sweet of yeh." She smiled at him. Logan rolled his eyes. "No, problem, darlin'. But liein' t'him won't keep him away forever and you know it."

Rogue smiled at Logan her green eyes beaming. "Well, Ah have t'finish something but after that Ah will be sure t'have t'kick yer butt in the danger room,_ bub."_ She said "bub" similar to the way he did as a joke to annoy him and it worked. He looked up at the ceiling in a way that quite clearly expressed that if they weren't teamates he probably wouldnt like her. But then he smiled and Rogue looked at him suspiciously. He lifted his hand up and she flinched slightly. He ruffled up her hair. "Your alright, stripes, for a southerner." She rolled her eyes. " An' Ah guess yer alright fer a hairy old man." "At least I ain't a whiney teenager that needs a hairy old man to scare guys away from her since she has no backbone."

They both glared at eachother. It was another stare down. They both stared intently both unwilling to break the stare. But Rogue reluctantly broke it off and stalked away. Logan watched her go. Then ran his fingers through his hair, snarled, and walked off and down to the danger room. Logan never looked back though Rogue did, once.

She ran up to her room and opened the door. There was a knock on it almost as soon as it shut that made her flinch because she hadn't seen anyone follow her. She opened the door and there stood Gambit. "Bonjour cherie. We meet again. It's a pleasure, non?" He smiled at her and she just kept looking at him with an annoyed gaze. "What do yeh want, swamp rat? Ah'm kinda busy." "T'ought I would get t'know you a little better, chere." "Go get t'know Emma better yer more likely to get into her pants then mine anyway." He looked at her and his eyes looked confused.

Rogue slammed the door in his face and no more knocks came after that. She walked over to her closet. It was the first time that she had a room to herself and she just now noticed she had a lot of closet space that was unfilled. She walked over to her window and opened it. She leaned on the window sill and then flew out the window and spiraled around in the air. She did flips and twirls. She felt truly at home in the air. Though a voice was always constantly nagging her. The voice she can't hear. Well, not since Xavier locked it up. She scanned the ground until she saw Emma. Rogue spiraled down at her and Emma quick stepped out of her way. "Pathetic," said Emma, "you should practice more." "As if Ah can practice with all this new comer drama." "Yeah, that new boy really has the hots for you. Pretty funny he can't even tell that I am more attractive. He must be mental." "He ain't mental. He just doesn't have the taste fer whores." "If you could see inside his head like I can you would know how very wrong you are." "Whatever. Ah'm outta here. Do yeh know where Logan parked his motorcycle. Ah'm thinkin' bout goin' fer a spin." "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Juggernauts on the loose again. One false step and you might fall into his trap."

"Please, that boulderhead catch meh? That's ridiculous, shugah. Ah'm to fast. Besides Ah can fly. Once he gains that ability Ah'll be scared." "Rogue you don't even have that ability. You stole it from Ms. Marvel. along with other of her abilities. They aren't really yours and who knows they might eventually give out on you." "They haven't yet an' besides their still a truer friend then yeh are, bunny queen, they don't go whoring around with ever girl with a deadly touch." "There is another girl like that. Ridiculous I can barely stand one of you. In hopes of you getting captured. Logan's bike is out front."

"Thanks, Shugah," Rogue said running off. Emma rolled her eyes. Rogue ran off down the long driveway eventually reaching the end. she walked up to the gate and flew over it. She landed neatly on the black bike. She reached for the keys which Logan usually left in the ignition. She found them to not be there. "Lookin' for these, darlin',"Logan said holding up the keys. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "No." "Then why are you on my bike?" "Ah'm not." "Fine then you don't need the keys." "Uh. But Ah kinda do. Yeh see Ah was thinking about going for a little ride." "No you aren't it's dangerous." "Ah will do what Ah damn well please, Logan. Now gimme the keys er Ah'll steal Scott's bike. An' do yeh really wanna lose two girls to Scott cause yer runnin' out of choices." "Don't you speak to me that way, bub. I barely trust you with my bike I would never trust you with my life or the lives of my teammates. You aint going unless you go through me." "Well then Ah advise you to step aside."

"I can't do that, darlin'. Meet me in the danger room if you want the keys." Logan walked off and Rogue glared after him. She jumped off his bike and flew like a bullet to the garage. She didn't wait for it to open but just pried it up with her super strength. She walked over to Scott's bike and searched around for his keys. She found a note on the seat. _Good luck leaving without Scott's keys either. ~Logan._

She growled. "This is ridiculous!" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ah guess Logan's about to recieve the fight of his life. How dare he deny meh mah right t'leave. Ah ain't no prisoner!" She felt herself smile slightly at the prospective of fighting her former teacher as she walked off in the direction of the danger room.


	2. Lesson number 1

**X-men belong to Marvel I don't own anything.**

She walked down the hallway and toward the hidden elevator that leads down into the basement. The elevator doors slid open showing Remy waiting anxiously behind them. "I've been waitin' for you, belle." She blushed slightly but rolled her eyes. "Yeh've got t'be kiddin' meh. Yeh ain't gonna leave meh alone are yeh?" "Not until you admit that I am the most handsome man you've ever met, ma cherie" "The day Ah admit that. Is the day you grow wings an' fly out of some old hags but. Like a pig is supposed to, Cajun! Now what do yeh want why are yeh here?"

"I heard t'ere was gonna be a fight between t'e love of my life an' some Wolverine. I couldn't let her go into the arena wit'out a kiss from her lover, non?" He leaned in close to her, closing his eyes.

Rogue brought her hand down and across his face with a sharp smack that resounded in the elevator. "Don't yeh ever touch meh, Cajun! Ah ain't like yer little hussys back from wherever yeh came from an' Ah don't appreciate getting treated like one." She stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button slightly hard. Well, it looked hard to anyone of normal strength but to her, she had barely tapped it.

Gambit looked her up and down. He smirked. "Chere, you are hard to capture, non? But Gambit will get you in the end, ma cherie." He stepped out of the elevator just before the door closed. He had time to see her face get red with anger and heard her growl before the doors had completely closed.

She tapped her foot on the bottom of the elevator and by the time the doors had reopened there was a deep dent in the floor where her foot had been tapping. She had crumbled up the note from Logan in her hand and stuffed it into her pocket angrily as she exited the elevator.

"Logan! Yeh better gimme those keys!" She walked into the danger room but she didn't see Logan. There was a note in the middle of the floor. She walked over and picked it up. _Get dressed for battle. X-men uniform and be careful about where you change I saw Gambit poking around in the girls changing room undoubtedly looking for you. See you when you get out. I have both keys hooked to my belt the object of this session is to get them from me without getting hurt._

Rogue glared at the note and stuffed it in her pocket with the other note. She stormed off to the changing room.

She walked in and grabbed her black leather outfit off the rack it was on. She undressed and redressed quickly just incase Gambit was looking he wouldn't see anything.

She was now dressed in tight black leather. She loosened her belt so it hung on her hip. She walked back into the Danger room to see Logan standing there, two sets of keys dangled from his belt. Rogue eyed them as she slowly slid her gloves off her hands and tucked them into her belt.

"Don't mess with the Rogue." Her lip went up in a snarl. "You don't know what your messin' with, Darlin'." Logan smiled at her. It wasn't a friendly smiley it was more of a knowing smile. A cocky smile.

She flew at him, hand outstretched. Logan moved out of her way with a kind of speed Rogue thought someone that heavy couldn't be able to move like that.

He grabbed her covered arm and flipped her over into the wall. It cracked and she fell over.

There was a slight sound of someone hitting the window up in the control center and Logan looked up to see Gambit watching them. Rogue fell to the ground and rolled over. Logan smiled even cockier. "First lesson, patience. You would lose any battle. If you weren't fighting me you'd be dead."

Rogue growled and sprang up again. She flew at him and spiraled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. She flew up high. "Well played ol' man! But yeh can't win everytime, shugah." She smiled at him.

Logan smirked. "I guess you ain't that bad, stripes."

Suddenly the danger room sprung into action and smacked Rogue out of the air. She dropped Logan. She flew smack into the wall with a loud crack. The danger room was on its highest level. She felt herself fall and tried to catch herself but her body wasn't responding. She heard Logan growl in anger.

Right before Rogue hit the ground another part of the danger room smashed her up against the ceiling. This time she fell straight to the ground no more interruptions. Someone had turned off the danger room. She hit the ground leaving a small crater.

She slowly got up and stretched lightly, and whinced. "WHO TURNED ON THE DANGER ROOM! AH WILL KILL 'EM!" She flew straight out the door and up to the control room and punched towards Gambit. He dodged at the last second and she growled.

"Ma Chere, I didn' do it." He gave her an innocent look. "Then who did!" Emma walked out from the shadows. "I did. You two are misbehaving. You shouldn't be leaving and Logan shouldn't be controlling you but we can't have two of the x-men fighting like children." Rogue grabbed Emma's neck. Emma turned into diamond and Rogue let her go, slowly. She closed her eyes. "Whatever, Ah'll be in mah room. Nobody disturb meh."

Gambit grabbed Rogue's wrist, which was covered by her sleeve, and she flinched instinctively. He loosened his grip slightly. "Is something wrong, ma chere?" Rogue kept her eyes away from his. "Yer what's wrong. Why couldn' yeh just stay outta mah life!"

Emma walked over to Gambit and kissed him on the lips. It looked tender and gentle. Rogue felt herself look over. Gambit eventually pulled away and Emma smirked.

Rogue just glared at him. She pulled her arm away from him and started putting her gloves back on.

Logan had made it into the room a second before just in time to see the kiss.

"Remy didn', he started, Remy doesn't." He searched for the right words and Rogue just looked at him as if she was hurt. "What Gambit?" "I didn' do that. I didn' ask for it I swear. What's wrong?"

"Nothin' that concerns yeh." She flipped him off and walked out of the room. Logan followed her.

Gambit went to follow her but Emma held him back. She spoke gently and Rogue didn't hear anything she said.

Rogue went down into the lockers, put on her gloves, grabbed her clothes and headed back up to her room. Logan followed her at the top of the stairs. She suddenly spun around and stared straight at him. "What do yeh want, Logan? Can't yeh see Ah'm having a moment! Ah just can't even spend time by mahself an' yeh all expect me to act human! Ah can' stand staying here anymore."

"Rogue, I came to tell yeh. That your not alone. I know how it feels sometimes. You and me, we've been through hell and back. I don't expect you to just be alright. I know you can't act like everyone else. I know how you feel. I'm alone and you're alone. If you need someone to talk to. I will always be here, kid."

He turned and walked away. "Logan," she whispered, quietly. He looked back and she ran over and hugged him lightly and cried, silently.

They stayed there for a while until Jean and Scott walked into the room. They were talking about their date on the upcoming friday but once they saw Rogue and Logan they froze in their spots. Gambit entered the room at a run, Emma following him.

Emma and Jean glared lightening at each other but Scott glared at Gambit. He looked straight at Gambit's mouth and saw the all to familiar glittery blue lipstick. Gambit was looking straight at Rogue and when she opened her eyes, he was the first she saw. Her eyes widened and she pushed Logan away from her.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. Jean looked up at Logan, confused. Logan looked straight at Emma. "You did that on purpose!" Emma smirked. "Yeah, what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Candian."

Logan snarled. "How dare you!" Logan stomped down the stairs and his claws extended at her face. Gambit glimpsed at them but had his eyes fixed on the hallway that Rogue went down that led to her room.

Jean looked at both of them. She finally looked at Gambit and saw the lipstick and her face went pale. "You didn't."Emma smirked and looked at Jean. "I did."

Gambit looked at both of them but then his eyes settled on Jean. "What?" Jean frowned. "She kissed you infront of Rogue?" He nodded, slowly. "What is she jealous? I knew she'd like me eventually." He smirked but Jean frowned even more. "You don't even know what Rogue's power is, do you?" Gambit frowned a little. "Well, no. I don' even know her real name. She's so stubborn." Jean rolled her eyes. "She has poisonous skin. Her skin could kill someone. She absorbs their life energy stealing their memories and depending on whether they are a mutant or not, their powers. Did you see how she flew? That was someone elses power. So, Rogue wasn't jealous of her kissing you. She was jealous that Emma can touch another human."

Gambit looked back up to the room. "Gambit will fix that!" He took off running up the stairs. Logan growled. "Cajun! Don't you dare hurt her!" Gambit's response carried from the hallway. "I wouldn' dream of it."

He made it outside her door and knocked. "Rogue. Ma Chere. Open t'e door. Your Remy is out here."

"Leave meh alone, Gambit." said the response. "But I can' leave you alone, ma chere. We need to talk." "Why?" "I am waitin' for t'e baby t'go t'bed so we can talk like grownups." "The baby! Yer one t'talk, Gambit! if anything Ah'm the only adult." "Please. Call me Remy." She unlocked the door. "Never." She opened the door and Gambit walked inside.

"Nice place you got her, ma cherie." Rogue blushed, slightly. "Ah didn' say yeh could come in. Ah was only allowing yeh t'talk." Gambit laid down on her bed. "Must yeh make this difficult on meh. Ah am already in a bad mood."

"C'mere." He looked at her straight in the eyes. It caused her to shiver. Those eyes. He was handsome she woudn't lie and those eyes caused her spine to tingle, slightly. She froze for a second before reluctantly walking over. "If that'll make yeh leave. Sure." Gambit grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She struggled, slightly and looked at him. She set one of her hands on his chest. "Rogue, go on a date wit' me. Friday night. I guaruntee you won't regret it, ma chere." He leaned close as if to kiss her and she smacked him across the chest hard throwing him off her bed and onto the floor.

"Rogue, what's your answer, ma cherie?" Rogue glared at him and slowly lifted her hand. "Are yeh alright?" He nodded. "T'is friday?" Rogue snarled slightly as if holding back a nasty comment. "Ah think yeh should leave." He frowned. "Only if you come with me." She glared more. "Get out!"

He smirked at her. "No, I want t'stay." She was glaring daggars at him but he smirked admiring her beautiful emerald green eyes. "If yeh don' leave ah will, Gambit!" He smiled. "Call me Remy. I am your Remy, ma chere." Her lip twitched almost to a snarl. "Ah need to take a shower. Now leave." "I will join yeh, ma chere. We haven't seen each others bodies yet." She pointed to the door. "OUT NOW, SWAMP RAT! YEH DON' UNDERSTAND DO YEH! AH DON' LIKE YEH INFACT AH HATE YEH SO WHY DON' YEH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS T'GET IT YER THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN' GET THE BIG PICTURE!" She grabbed him but the shirt and hurled him out of her room and in the hallway. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Good night, ma chere." He whispered next to the door. A small response made him smile. "Good night, Gambit."

He nodded, pleased, as he walked off toward his room.


	3. The Mission

**It's all owned by Marvel. Sorry if their attitudes are off**

There was a knock on the door. "Gambit Ah told yeh to go away!"

The knock continued.

She growled, got up, and answered the door. Nobody was there. She looked around and noticed a small beat up box by her door. She looked at it suspiciously before picking it up and opening it. Inside lay a set of keys. She recognized them immediately as Logan's because of the leather keychain. A rock hit her window and she went back inside and looked out it. Gambit was sitting outside it with Logan and they both pointed at Logan's bike.

Logan wasn't looking at her because the cowboy hat he was wearing was blocking his view but he slowly lifted the rim and looked up. She smiled at him.

She shut the window and the door. She undressed quickly and showered in her bathroom. She blow dried and straightened her hair. She got dressed up in her a green shirt and black pants. She wore long green sleeves and a black scarf. She opened the window, flew out it, and shut it behind her. She then flew down to the ground.

Gambit and Logan were no where in sight. She decided they must have gotten tired of waiting for her. She walked over to Logan's bike. She looked up and saw the sky going dark. She must have spent most of the day being upset or angry. She sighed. Sometimes she wished she could be like everyone else. That she could touch someone else. That she could touch Logan or... or Remy. She blushed. What? Why was she thinking about him or them? _What's going on? Emma probably jacked up my head or something as a prank. The little slut._

She got on the bike and put the keys in the ignition. She turned the key and started the engine. She drove off down the driveway. The gateway opened as if on command.

She tore out of the drive way and onto the street. Soon she heard another bike following her. She looked back and saw Gambit on a red and black motorcycle.

She turned Logan's bike and drove straight off the road. She made a dirt path through the woods. She heard the bike's engine roar as it went off the street as well.

She rode down through the forest making the bike hop over logs and fallen trees. She looked back to see a brown trench coat flowing in the wind. She almost hit a tree though and swerved back onto the road. The sky kept darkening and she knew she should get home before it was too late but she couldn't lead this person back with her.

She looked back in time to see him fly up out of the forest and onto the road his eyes glowing red. Rogue revved her engine and sped up. She flew around town until she ran out of gas and her bike slowed to a stop on a street with little houses on it. The other bike followed and stopped. She picked it up and started walking. He walked next to his bike.

"Bonjour, ma chere." She sighed. "Yeh ain't ever gonna leave me alone are yeh, Gambit?" "Call me, Remy." "No, Ah only call my friends by their names an' yeh aren't my friend." "I could be if you'd let me, chere." "Yeh'd have a better chance if yeh didn't stalk meh, shugah." "Did you know you're cute when you're mad, chere?"

"Gambit! Ah had a long day, go flirt with someone else since it's obvious you only want in my pants Ah'm sure Emma will let yeh in her pants she has a thing fer men. It's called the ability t'touch. Ah would drain all yer life's energy with a single kiss, shugah." "Yeh can drain my energy anytime, Cherie, Gambit's got plently."

She sighed and rolled her eyes."Yeh don't understand, Gambit! Ah can't be with yeh Ah can't date yeh. We can't kiss er Ah could kill yeh. An' yer standin' there treatin' it like it's a game. That Ah can't have a normal relationship. It ain't funny, Gambit! It's annoying. Yer annoying an' Ah hate yeh!"

He smirked. "Did you know your nose crinkles up w'en your angry? It's very attractive, chere." "Gambit! Get yer head out of yer pants fer five seconds and take things seriously! Ah ain't ever gonna be yer girl because yer a dirty man hoe. So jus' leave meh alone Ah don't need someone who has touched every girl from New Orleans t'New York tellin' me that he wants meh when Ah know he can't even keep eye contract in a serious conversation!" He looked straight into her eyes when she said that and it was almost like getting struck by lightening.

She stopped moving and just stared, intently. He smirked. "You look at Gambit funny. Admit you like me, chere."

She blushed. "Ah-Ah... GAMBIT!... Yer so stupid!" She started walking faster but Gambit kept face. She glared staring straight ahead, ignoring him.

"So, about friday, chere? What do you say?" "Ah say bug off!"

She picked up Logan's bike and flew to the nearest gas station. She landed and started filling it up. A couple minutes must have passed when Gambit pulled his bike up next to her. He started filling his bike and she rolled her eyes. "We never speak again, shugah! Yer drivin' me crazy yeh won't even leave meh alone fer a second!" He smirked at her. "That's because you don' want me to, chere." She glared at him. "What are yeh talkin' 'bout? Of course Ah want yeh to leave me alone." He smirked more. "You say you want me to leave you alone. You say you hate me. But if you really hated me. If you really didn' want to be aroun' me, t'en you wouldn' be. You can fly, Chere, I can'. You have super strengt' but you haven' thrown me hard enough to make me stop. I will believe you w'en you can look me in the eyes an' say you never wanna see me again, ma cherie." He smiled at her.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Ah don'... Ah hate... Ah can't... Yer so stupid, Gambit." He smirked. "Call me, Remy." "No." She finished filling up the bike and started driving home. He finished his and followed. She stuck to the main roads this time and he followed. Once she got back she parked the bike, left the keys in the ignition and ran inside. Gambit tried to follow her and made it to her bedroom door just before it shut.

He knocked. "Chere?" "Go away, Gambit." "But you never answered my question 'bout friday, Chere." "An' Ah never will."

He eventually walked away trying to formulate a plan to get her to like him. Rogue listened to his footsteps die away and she pulled out her poem book. She flipped to the next open page and wrote down a new poem. She quietly read it aloud to herself.

_"Ah am Rogue_

_ All Alone, taking care of mahself_

_ Ah need nobody_

_ Ah only hurt the ones Ah love_

_ One touch of mah poisonous skin_

_ Will render yeh helpless_

_ A kiss_

_ Might kill yeh_

_ It ain't worth the battle_

_ It ain't worth the pain_

_ So Ah am alone_

_ Yeh may have stolen mah breath away_

_ But mah heart is still safe_

_ With me_

_ Ah'm all alone because_

_ That is how it should be_

_ Ah am all alone_

_ So Ah don't hurt yeh_

_ Ah am all alone because_

_ When yer hurt_

_ Ah'm hurt_

_ Ah am Rogue." _

Gambit was leaning against the door. As she spoke he smirked. Logan had walked by a couple seconds ago but he stopped at the end of the hallway, listening. There was no doubt in Gambit's mind that Logan had heard her as well. Gambit walked off, smirking. Rogue heard footsteps move from her door and blushed. Someone was out there. Someone had heard her. Someone was listening.

She growled. She just couldn't get any privacy in this damned house! She got up and got out of her outfit. She slowly got into a dark green nightgown that was short, sweet, and tight. She took her gloves off and set them on the counter. She laid down slowly. She crawled under her blankets and slowly got comfortable. She looked straight up at her ceiling and then pulled the covers over her head.

She was awoken in the middle of the night by a knock on her door. The hallway light was on. She slowly got up and walked over to the door. "Hello? Who is it?" She unlocked the door and opened it. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Gambit. He was checking her out in her skimpy sleeping gown.

"Gambit!" "Woah." "Gambit, yer such a pig!" She went to slam the door but he set his hand on the door and held it open. He looked her up and down before meeting her eyes. She was glaring but his eyes almost seemed to be smirking with his mouth. She blushed and leaned against the door, slightly, as a support. She didn't know why but she loved how his eyes looked.

She managed to maintain her glare. He smiled at her, charmingly, and it caused her blush to darken. "What do yeh want,Gambit? It's late an' Ah was sleepin'." He smirked and checked her out again. "I can see t'at, Chere." She rolled her eyes at him and he continued. "T'e Professor told me t'tell you t'at we have a mission tomorrow an' t'be dressed up in your uniform an' down in t'e misson control room at 8 in the mornin'."

She nodded. "Okay." She forced the door closed and crawled back in bed.

She woke up and got dressed up in her familiar green and yellow outfit. She put on her boots and gloves. Her straight hair fell down to her lower back in a beautiful shade of brownish red, her white bangs cupped her face, and made her emerald eyes shine beautifully.

She opened the door and saw a bouquet of flowers at her feet. They were all beautiful colors. She lifted them up and sniffed them lightly. _This Gambit character was never going to give up, was he?_

There was a note that came with it. She opened and read it. _I hope you feel better. Sorry about the misunderstanding with Emma. I would like to make up for it. Meet me outside the school at 8 for a surprise._

She eyed the writng, suspiciously. It seemed so familiar but she couldn't remember from where. She brought the bouquet in her room, filled a vase with water, and put them in the it. She positioned them holding the note, firmly. She kept trying to remember where she had seen that writing before. She walked over and pulled her brown leather jacket on. She stuck the note in her pocket. She put on her belt and it hung down low on one side.

She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Gambit started following her. Her hips swayed when she walked and he watched them closely. He then smirked and walked up next to her. He slid his arm around her thin waist and she flinched. She then glared at him and growled. "Gambit! Lemme go yeh jerk!" He smiled and pulled her closer. She pushed him on the chest and knocked him down the stairs.

"Even in pain your beauty amazes me, ma cherie." She walked down the stairs and past him. "An' don't gimme any flowers, Gambit. Those ones yeh gave me this mornin' aren't winnin' me over any fer yeh." He did a confused look. "I didn't get you flowers, chere. How dare someone flirt wit' Remy's girl, non?" He got up and followed her again, closer this time though. They joined the rest of the x-men in the control room. Professor Xavier looked around at them.

"Good you're all here. Magneto has set off a chain of events I couldn't figure out what he was doing till now. He is taking down major military factories to start the war between humans to mutants and if he succeeds it will cause the mutants to have a bigger advantage. He has decided if the people don't have weapons they can't fight off mutants and the mutants will be able to rule the world." Gambit made a confused look. "What's wrong wit' t'at, mon ami? The regulars don' like us anyhow." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeh don't get it, Gambit. We want them t'like us not t'be scared of us. That is everythin' we don't want t'happen."

The Professor nodded. "I think Rogue put it very nicely. Shall we get going now?"

They trooped off to the blackbird.

They rode in silence most the way. Gambit was sitting next to Rogue. She fumbled in her pockets and felt the card from the flowers. She also felt to extra notes. The notes from the day before. Her eyes got wide as she remembered where she remembered that handwritting from. _Logan?_

She looked over and he looked back. He still had his regular grumpy look but it looked somehow softer, gentler.

She pulled out all the notes and compared them. They were definately all written by the same person. Rogue stared and didn't notice Gambit peeking at the notes next to her. He made the connections fast and he started flirting with Emma. Emma smiled enjoying the attention. Jean telekinetically popped open Emma's seat belt when the Jet started and got furious when Gambit caught her. He held her in his lap and that's where she remained for the rest of the flight. Scott was glaring at them, intently, but when Jean hugged his arm he seemed to forget he was mad.

Rogue watched them with loving eyes. She frowned. She wished she could be like that with somebody. Anybody. She then sighed again and looked out the window. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Magneto

**Marvel owns all. Gambit speaks some french in this chapter. you are warned.**

Most of the ride was in silence except for the fact that Emma kept giggling on Gambit's lap next to her. Rogue eventually looked over at Logan who looked like he was getting ready for battle. she undid her seat belt to go sit by him instead. It went quiet next to her and Rogue could feel Gambit's eyes on her as she got up and moved. Just then they hit another turbulance bump and Logan caught Rogue.

He set her in the chair next to him. "You know you're not supposed to get up during flight, kid." She rolled her eyes.

"Fer one Logan Ah ain't listenin' t'no rules an' fer two Ah ain't a kid anymore."

He smiled at her. "So, Friday, darlin?" Rogue looked at him, glaring. Her glare slowly softened and then turned into a smile. "Yeah, Friday."

There was a loud thump. Rogue and Logan looked over in the direction of the noise which happened to be where Rogue used to be sitting. Gambit was standing up and Emma was on the floor. Gambit was glaring straight at Logan. It looked like a fighting glare but more like a competition glare. Rogue rolled her eyes when Logan returned it.

The jet eventually landed and Rogue was the first one to the door. Logan was right behind her. Gambit was behind him. The door slowly opened and Rogue walked out first followed by Logan, Gambit, and then Scott.

Scott immediately started giving orders. "Gambit, you and Rogue take the left side. Emma, you and Logan take the front. Jean, you and Storm take the roof. Kitty, you and Kurt will take the back. Colossus, You and I will go for Magneto from the right. Even if it's through the wall." He smiled at splitting up Emma and Gambit.

They all ran off in their designated positions. Gambit, smiling, and Rogue, trying her hardest to ignore him, ran off together in the same direction, their footsteps falling in sync with each others.

~Emma's POV~

_Scott, he is so jealous right now. Hah, but he still wants that redheaded girl. She is no where as pretty as me. I mean, have you seen her. She looks so much like a boy. Why would he want her when he can have all this? Hmph, no matter. I will get him in the end._

She followed Logan, grumpily to the front door, then paused. "Logan, wait." He looked back at her. "What, bub?" "Someone is waiting on the other side of the door. At all the doors actually. There is no safe way in. I need to warn Scott." "You need to warn the others." "They can handle themselves." "You better warn Rogue." He growled extending his claws.

"Fine, fine. After I warn Scott." She immediately sent a mind message to Scott warning him. She then smirked at Logan and sent a mind message to Rogue. _'Rogue, the way ahead is clear. Move in, quickly.' _She smirked and then smiled as Rogue replied in her head. _'Thanks fer the update, shugah.'_

"There I warned her. Now lets continue."

Logan kicked the door down revealing Psylocke and Sabertooth. Psylocke eyed Emma with a slight dislike.

Sabertooth smiled a sharp-toothed grin. "You get the ice queen. I got the runt." Logan glared and went after Sabertooth. Psylocke and Emma started fighting with mind shocks. Emma soon went into her diamond form. Psylocke formed Psi-swords over her arms and started fighting. Emma wasn't getting hurt but she also couldn't hurt Psylocke. She was to fast for Emma to hit.

Emma knew she would have to resort back to telepathy again soon and try to take over Psylocke's mind. There was no hitting the purple ninja when she was in her element.

It looked like they'd be stuck here for a while.

~Jean's POV~

_Emma is such a slut. I can't believe she is after my man because she can't get one of her own. I bet sleeping with Gambit has been good for her. What am I saying? Gambit hasn't been sleeping with her, has he?_

She paused for a second to read his mind.

_Awww, he hasn't! He just wants to make Rogue jealous. Well that ain't ever gonna work. So maybe I still have a chance at dumping Emma on him afterall._

Storm and Jean flew up and landed on the roof. There was a trap door there. They opened it and Mystique flipped out of it. She immediately went into battle with Storm. Jean was about to help her when a huge scrap of metal flew out of the hole and knocked her straight down. She slowly sat up in time to see the green-haired Madame of Magnetism float up out of the trap door.

The metal trap door closed tightly. Polaris smiled, her cape flying. Storm growled and kicked Mystique across the face. "We've been ambushed! Quick warn the others!" Mystique did a back bend and kicked storm in the chest. She then spun around on her hands and kicked Storm across the face twice, knocking her to the ground.

"Got it." "Sorry, I can't let you do that. You will not defeat my father." Lorna waved her hand and metal tried to form around Jeans head. Jean used her telekinesis to stop the metal from forming over her. They stayed at it, fighting with sheer will power. Jean let some of her power out to send out a warning to her other teammates. She was abrubtly cut off by the metal blocking off her brain waves as it closed around her head but her teammates got the message.

Lorna held the metal together. Jean struggled to use telekinesis to pry the metal helmet off her head but Lorna was focusing all her will power on holding it there. Mystique and Storm were in deep combat. There was no way Storm could get to her anytime soon. Polaris allowed a small hole in the metal so Jean could breathe. It was a fight of will power.

It looked like they'd be stuck there for a while.

~Nightcrawler POV~

"Kitty, It iz too quiet. I don't like it." Kitty looked over at Kurt and rolled her eyes. She walked through the door. Then ran back out it in the other direction. "DON'T GO IN THERE, KURT!" "Vhy not, Kätzchen?"

He opened the door. Domino walked out holding her guns and smiling a dreadful smirk. Scarlet Witch walked out behind her and Kurt's eyes widened.

Domino shot at Kurt and he poofed away from them each time with just barely an escape. Kurt tried to poof behind her but Scarlet Witch caused him too appear over top of Kitty. He fell on her and they collapsed to the ground. "Es tut mir leid" She whimpered. "Kurt, take care of them. I will go on ahead." The Scarlet Witch laughed as Kitty ran past her. "I don't think so princess."

Scarlet Witch caused Kitty's powers to start acting up and Kitty sank into the ground. She came up standing over Kurt. "Kurt, we got to fight without are powers if we are going to win." "How do you say in English, um DUH!" "And they can use their powers."

Domino walked over and pulled out both of her guns. She faced one of her guns at Kurt's face and the other at Kitty's. Kurt hung his head for a second and whispered, "Mein Gott."

It looked as though they'd be stuck there for awhile.

~Cyclops POV~

They walked up to the right wall. Scott counted to three and motioned for colossus to knock the wall down.

Colossus obliged smashing into the wall. He dented the wall but then it suddenly pushed back and threw Colossus backwards. Juggernaut stood there and Quicksilver ran around him. Quicksilver then leaned against Juggernaut with a cocky smile.

Juggernaut and Colossus clashed in a test of strength. Colossus was getting backed up into a wall.

Quicksilver ran around Scott really fast. Scott shot his optic blast trying to hit him but missed everytime. Quicksilver ran around and then punched him. He did this repeatedly until Scott took off his visor. "I will bring this whole place down."

Pietro laughed. "Hah! You wouldn't. Emma and Jean are both inside." He bluffed. It didn't matter that he lied. Scott believed him.

This looked like it might take a while but Scott was already formulating a plan in his head.

~Rogue POV~

She was worried. She lost contact with the group a while ago.

Her and Gambit slowly opened the door. In the middle of the room stood Magneto and he had three people which were apparently his body guards surrounding him. To his right was Avalanche, Toad was to his left, and Blob stood in front of him.

Rogue crinkled her nose in disgust. Gambit pulled out his bo staff and put it in front of Rogue to stop her from moving. He walked in front of her. "Rester immobile. Gambit will take care of you, ma cherie." He walked forward. "My friends call me Remy. My enemies call me Gambit. You can go ahead and forget t'at first name righ' 'bout now."

Rogue walked next to him. "Ah ain't some fragile doll! Ah can take care of mahself." He looked at her confused. "I don't think your fragile, ma cherie. I am protecting you from these three. Magneto is all yours, chere." He smirked and Rogue blushed. The three ran towards Gambit.

True to his word he kept them from getting too close to her as she ran towards Magneto. She jumped next to him and threw a punch at him. He grabbed her arm and smiled.

He took off her glove and touched her hand. She felt his warm skin and she blushed. She felt the tingle of magnetic power blocking from a real touch, but it felt like it was real. He leaned close to her. "I can give you everything you ever wanted. You can touch me. I am human. You can hug me. You don't have to be alone."

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. He smiled. "I can make you happy Rogue. You can help me and I can help you. All you have to do is trust me. Come with me and I will take care of you."

Rogue looked around and her eyes stopped on Gambit. He was fighting and getting beat but he wasn't stopping. He was trying to take care of her.

Professor Xavier's voice rang out clearly in her head. _Take off the helmet, Rogue, and I will take care of him. _She frowned and looked up at Magneto.

"If you ever want to talk after this. You can find me, if you look. I recommend the train station on Sunday at 10 P.M. I will be leaving for California then." She nodded.

She reached up and took off his helmet. He started screaming as the Professor started probing his mind. Soon Magneto screamed for everyone to back down. The others did as he said as a rope fell in through the trap door in the ceiling and they all climbed up it. Professor Xavier sent a mind message to all of the x-men to back down. Sabertooth and Psylocke were the last two to get to the ladder.

Sabertooth made it up but Emma threw a telepathic blast and knocked Psylocke off the rope.

The helicopter flew away without her and all the x-men gathered in around her. Emma glared. "You broke one of my 300 dollar nails you, bitch" Psylocke sighed and slowly resigned. "Shit."

Jean tied her up with telepathic or telekinetic bonds, Rogue couldn't tell which, and they all met back at the Blackbird.

Rogue glared straight at Emma. "Ah almost got ambushed because Emma told me the path was clear." Emma glared back. "I would never say that. It's not my fault you can't hear and misunderstood me." "Yeh told meh the way ahead is clear." Emma smirked. "Oh, is that what I said?" Kitty walked by and patted Rogue on the shoulder. She stood next to her and glared at Emma as well. "Don't worry, Rogue. Emma is just a stupid slut that cares about no one but herself." Emma glared with meaning this time. "You are too young to be saying that stuff about me." Kitty rolled her eyes and started walking up into the Jet. She turned around to look at Emma one last time, though, and whispered, "I am old enough to remember to put all of my clothes on in the morning."

She then walked up into the jet and was followed by the others. Jean was telekinetically carrying Psylocke.

**here are some translations.**

**German:**

**Kätzchen = Kitten ((nickname for Kitty aka Shadowcat))**

**Es tut mir leid = I'm sorry**

**Mein Gott = My God**

**French:**

**Rester immobile = stand still**


	5. The Date

**Marvel owns all x-men related... stuff... xD**

When they got back to Xavier's school, Jean and the Professor took Psylocke down to the control room. They were trying to figure out Magneto's next move by interrogating her.

They boys were banned from going down there by Jean for being pigs. Rogue, frankly agreed with her.

Ever since they brought her onto the x-Jet, that's where all the guys' eyes had fallen and stayed.

Except for Gambit's. His were staring at the floor as if he was thinking.

That was a little weird. He hadn't flirted with anyone the entire trip back. He barely even talked.

That upset Rogue because she kind of thought his accent was attractive. She found herself staring.

She shook her head. She couldn't let him catch her watching him. That would totally ruin her facade.

He walked up to his room without talking to anyone. Rogue watched everyone leave the front room.

She then looked at the back of her hand. The hand Magneto had held.

She rubbed something in her palm before turning her hand over, lifting up her glove, and sliding a train ticket out of it.

She picked it up and looked at it while walking to her room. She opened the door to see Gambit on her bed again.

She squeaked and hid the ticket back in her glove. "What yeh got there, chere?"

She glared at him. "Nothin',none of yer business, darlin'." He smirked when she said that.

He got up and walked towards her. She backed up causing him to smirk. "Why do yeh run, ma chere? Remy don' bite," he smirked, "hard."

She backed up until she bumped the wall. "Stop it, Remy!" His eyes widened and he smiled more. "You called moi, Remy."

She rolled her eyes. He set one of his hands on the wall next to her head.

She tried to move away from his hand, moving in the opposite direction but he set his other hand on the wall by her waist. She blushed and he smirked, maintaining eye contact.

She blushed looking into his red on black eyes. They were scary but somehow charming, attractive. He leaned close to her and she flattened against the wall, instinctively.

"Rogue," he breathed, lightly, "Remy checked t'e school's computer an' it also don' know your real name, chere."

She blushed and then glared. "Yeh went lookin' fer mah name, Gambit? Yer such a...a...," she struggled trying to think of a name mean enough to be worthy of him. "Yer such a stupid faced dumby head!" He chuckled causing her to blush and shiver lightly. "Oh, is Remy really, chere?" He leaned close to her, closing his eyes about to kiss her.

She slid down and under his arm, making a mad dash for the bathroom. He turned in time to catch her by her gloved hand and pull her close up against him. He hugged her tightly. She struggled until she pushed him off and yelled in rage. "Don't touch meh, swamp rat!" She growled. He flew back and landed on her bed. "Remy didn' know yeh wanted him this bad, ma cherie, all you had t'do was ask." He smirked and she blushed in anger. He smiled which only pissed her off more.

There was a knock at the door before it was flung open by Logan. Remy looked up and smiled at Logan. He waved and Logan growled. "Did he hurt you, darlin'?" Logan was staring at Rogue she shook her head. "Remy wouldn' hurt her, mon ami. Rogue wanted t'hurt Remy." Rogue's eyes widened and she glared at Remy. "What? This all wouldn' have started if yeh just knew how t'keep yer hands t'yerself, swamp rat." Logan walked towards Gambit, his claws extending. "Yeh should put those away, mon ami. You don' know what yer gettin' into. It could be dangerous territory, non?" Remy's eyes flashed dangerously. Wolverine snarled. "Somethin' tells me that you don' know what yer dealin' with either, Gumbo."

Rogue looked between the two men. She could feel the tension at its breaking point. Rogue hoped they'd both stay quiet. That way there would be no cause for a fight. But Gambit apparently wanted one. "Rogue was jus' 'bout t'show moi how her bed creaks when yeh-" He never got to finish that sentence as Logan's fist hit his jaw. Remy spun around bumping the wall. Rogue screamed. Remy looked back smiling, withdrawing four cards. There was a crowding of footsteps as people gathered in the hallway. Logan extended his claws and the cards Gambit were holding started to glow. Logan charged and Remy threw the cards. The cards exploded sending Logan backwards, breaking down the door, and into the hallway's wall. He got back up faster than expected for someone with a metal skeleton. Jean whispered something to Kitty and Kurt. Kitty smiled at him, causing Kurt to blush. He was thankful his fur hid it. Rogue, however, noticed the purplish tint to his blue fur.

Kitty ran and tackled Gambit from behind. He never saw it coming. They phased through the floor. Logan was in his animalistic sort of rage and was attacking the floor where Gambit had vanished, leaving deep gashes in the woodwork. Jean eventually used her telepathy to calm him down. Kurt walked over to Logan, cautiously and teleported him to the Professor where Kitty had taken Gambit. All the other x-men gathered outside his office. According to Kitty, Gambit was also still wanting to go after Logan and he almost made it back up the stairs before the Professor persuaded him to come with him for the greater good.

They all stayed quiet. Emma stood by the door telling them what was being said or happening. "The Professor told them that there is no friendly competition in fighting over a girl, especially one of the x-girls. He told them they would get no where with Rogue unless they settled it like grown men with friendly rivalry and if there is anymore fighting he will have to risk losing someone because we can't have members fighting. This is where Gambit got up and said that Logan doesn't even love Rogue. He just wants her because he can't get with Jean Grey and Rogue is his backup." Emma smirked and started giggling. Rogue gave her the death glare but Emma didn't seem to care and she continued. "Logan also stood up and told Remy to look at the facts. Rogue declined a date with him but accepted one from Logan. He said he knows her better than Remy. He is closer to her and he loves Rogue more than Gambit. Gambit and him got back in there fighting stances. Remy stopped though and walking towards the door he said that he will never stop going after Rogue until she gives him at least one date to help him sort out the things in his head." Rogue rolled her eyes and at this yelled. "Ah can't even sort out the things in mah own head." Emma rolled her eyes to which Kitty whispered to Rogue. "He doesn't mean like that Rogue." "Then what does he mean?" Her question got ignored as Emma continued.

"The professor said that there shouldn't be anymore fighting between the x-men." The door opened and the professor spoke at the same time Emma did, saying the exact same thing. "That goes for all of you." She walked out of his way as he gave Emma and Jean a look. They both looked at each other, glared, and looked away.

The professor was followed by Remy and Logan. Remy walked over to Emma. "Ma belle chere, would yeh like t'go on a date with moi t'is friday?" Emma smirked as he bowed, slightly, and kissed her hand. "I would love to. At least someone is a gentleman around here." She glared at Scott, who was glaring at Remy, Scott looked away when he saw her glare. Remy straightened up, walked off right past Rogue, and towards his room. "Remy?" Rogue whispered. He heard her, she knew because his back stiffened,slightly, when she'd said it, but he kept walking and ignored her. Logan walked over and stood next to her.

~Later, Friday night~

Rogue was freaking out in her room. She hadn't been been on a date since before her power awakened. She looked in her mirror, standing back. She wore a dark green dress, that ended on her thighs. It had short sleeves and was only slightly low cut. Rogue rolled her eyes. That's what she gets for letting Kitty pick out her dress. She put on long dark green gloves that went past the elbow and left only a sliver of skin visible between the glove's end and the shirt sleeve. She also put on black stockings that reached up to her dress. She also wore black high heeled pumps. Rogue also had a dark green purse that Kitty had already prefilled.

Rogue had dark green eyeshadow, which made her eyes shine. She put on light pink lipstick. It was light but not bright.

She slowly left her room, which had just recently got a new door, clutching her purse protectively. She made it to the stairs and saw all the x-men who were going out. Kitty and Piotr, Jean and Scott, Remy and Emma, and Logan, who was waiting for her.

As she walked down the stairs all eyes turned on her. Jean whispered to Kitty, "it's pretty but you should've let me help." Kitty shook her head. "I didn't pick out the entire outfit! I just did the dress and the purse."

Rogue had also applied eyeliner which made her eyes look that much more brighter.

Gambit found himself staring at her curves The dress clung to her attractively, especially as she walked down the stairs, her hips swaying. Emma smacked him and he regained himself.

Kitty definately looked ready to party. She was dressed in black dress pants and a light pink shirt. He had on platform shoes and her hair was down in a slightly wavy shimmering brown. Piotr was watching her. He clearly only had eyes for her. She had a bunch of bracelets that clanked whenever she moved her arms.

Piotr wore a black shirt and black pants. His dark hair matched in well. It kind of looked very 80s ish. Piotr led Kitty out the door and they disappeared down the stone steps on the other side.

Jean looked beautiful in a red dress. It hung down a little longer than Rogue's. It was also sleeveless and her arms were bare. Her legs were also bare and she wore red high heels with a lot of complicated strings. It was tight on her and very attractive. Rogue sighed, quietly. No wonder Logan liked her or had liked her. She was carrying a red purse with a long silver chain.

Jean's eyes were green but less so than Rogue's. It gave Jean a calm look unlike Rogue's wild look but Rogue knew that when Jean gets mad her eyes shine with fire.

Scott was in a tuxedo that Rogue thought looked way to formal.

He put a pearl necklace around Jean's neck. Scott led Jean out the door and no doubt to his car.

Rogue walked down to Logan. She still remembered how Scott's ruby glasses flashed angrily towards Gambit as he passed him.

Rogue's eyes landed on Emma and Gambit. They were busy talking and weren't paying that much attention.

Emma was wearing a beautiful white dress. The dress was about Rogue's dresses length and just as tight. It was low cut and barely had sleeves. She wore high heels that had strings that criss crossed all the way up her leg. She wore a diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings. Rogue couldn't tell if Gambit was staring at her necklace or cleavage. Emma had her hair up in a curly elegant bun sort of thing. She had on light blue eyeshadow along with light blue lipstick.

Gambit wore a plain black shirt and dress pants. She looked up and saw him looking at her. He wore black sunglasses to hide his eyes. He smirked and she blushed. Then, she glared at him. He waved his gloved hand at her. His middle finger, ring finger, and thumb were covered by the black gloves on both hands. His index finger and pinky finger weren't covered.

Someone touched Rogue's gloved hand and she flinched instinctively. Rogue looked and saw Logan smiling at her. She returned the smile.

Logan had on a black shirt as well. He had dark jeans on but had on dress shoes. Rogue took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the mansion.

They walked down the steps and over to Logan's bike. Logan got on and Rogue sat princess style. She hugged Logan, carefully, making sure there could be no skin contact. She moved one leg to the other side of the bike. That caused her dress to ride up slightly. Gambit blushed as he walked down the steps with Emma. But Rogue figured that was because Emma was whispering to him. She is such a slut.

Logan started up the bike and they rode off. Rogue's hair flung out behind her, wildly. Remy was staring as Emma led him over to her white car.

They started off after Rogue and Logan. They then went a different way. Emma kept track of them with her mind while secretly also keeping mental tabs on Jean and Scott. Jean noticed though and blocked her from their heads.

Rogue and Logan went to a western style diner that happened to be across the street from a fancy resturaunt. Rogue and Logan got a window seat.

Emma and Remy went to the fancy resturaunt. They got a window seat where they could clearly watch Logan and Rogue.

~Rogue's POV~

Rogue and Logan ate a small meal because Logan insisted that they don't eat much because he had a surprise.

"Okay, you ready, Rogue?" She smiled and nodded. He paid for the meal and she left a tip against him saying he'd do it. She insisted. Logan led Rogue out and back to his bike. As they got on the bike Logan whispered, "we are going to the forest." Rogue giggled, hugging Logan. They drove away.

~Gambit's POV~

Gambit was watching them, anxiously, the entire time. Emma ate slowly watching Gambit. She told him everything they were saying because Gambit couldn't quite read their lips from this distance.

"Logan told Rogue that he figured out a way that they could touch without him getting hurt and asked if she'd like to 'try' it out." This is when Rogue smiled and nodded. Gambit shook his head.

"He said he can't wait to see how her skin feels." Gambit watched Rogue giggle. "Emma we have t'stop t'em!"

She shook her head. "We haven't paid yet." He dug through his pockets quickly, as he watched Rogue and Logan exit the diner. They got on Logan's bike just as Logan whispered. "Logan said they are going to the forest."

Gambit threw money on the table, picked Emma up, and ran to the door. He threw her over his shoulder. "I'm not a sack of potatoes, Remy!" She scolded. "Remy knows a shortcut t't'e forest." He set her in the passenger seat and ran around to the other side.

She huffed and looked into her mirror, fixing her hair. It had lost most of its elegance in the run. Gambit sped out of the parking lot, messing up Emma's hair even more.

She eventually sighed and took her hair down, admitting defeat.

They made it to the forest first. Emma told him where to go. They drove through the forest, parking in a hidden spot. Gambit and Emma walked through the forest till they came to a clearing with a blanket in the center of it. "This is the place Logan is bringing Rogue. In fact, they are almost here. I sense Logan's brain patterns almost a step away."

Gambit Grabbed her and jumped behind a bush. Rogue and Logan entered the clearing. Logan sniffed around. Rogue was carrying a basket. Her hair was in a flyaway state.

~Regular POV~

Logan was leading Rogue over to the blanket layed on the ground. She was laughing and smiling as she sat down with Logan.

He took the basket from her and pulled out a red rose. She sniffed it, frowned slightly, and then just held it. Logan didn't notice the frown but Remy did.

Emma couldn't read their minds from this distance and proposed they move closer. Gambit refused and they just sat and watched. Logan slid his arm around Rogue's waist and she flinched instinctively even though she knew she was completely covered. He moved closer to her slightly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "'Cajun and Frost are here. I smell them."

From Gambit's point of view it looked as though he was going to kiss Rogue.

Gambit's eyes glowed dangerously. "Get your hands off ma cherie, mon ami, or t'is is gonna get messy." Logan extended his claws and growled.

Rogue got up angrily and stood between the boys. Gambit momentarily froze when she stood up in front of Logan. "Gambit, Ah haven't dated someone since Ah was thirteen! An' you an' yer slutty friend are messin' around in the bushes ruinin' mah date. Yeh claim to care 'bout me but yeh can't even keep yer hands off everybody else. Yer jus' a pervert!"

Gambit frowned astonished and didn't know what to say. She made that decision for him and flew away as if saying she didn't care what he had to say. Gambit looked over at Emma who was glaring up at where Rogue had previously been.

"Rogue thought we were sleeping together." "Why would she t'ink such a t'ing? Remy told her t'at Remy is all hers."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Have you seen how we look, Gambit? Our hair is all messed up and our clothes are disheveled. It looks just like she thinks and it's all because you couldn't just let her enjoy her date. Now take me home."

Gambit paused, confused. "But, monsieur Logan was t'e one bein' t'e pervert! It wasn' Remy!" Logan growled again after pulling his eyes away from the sky where Rogue had been. "What are you talking about, Cajun?" "Remy t'inks you know exactly what hes talking 'bout." "Explain anyway." "You told Rogue t'at you found a way t'touch her an' led her way out here t'try it out." Logan looked absolutely furious. "I would never do such a thing to Rogue! She's always hurting because her ability refuses to let her make contact with anyone. I was tryin' to make her forget about that because I care about her!" Logan retracted his claws, gathered his stuff, and disappeared into the forest, heading towards the parking lot. Gambit had tensed up then turned around and walked off whispering under his breath, "you have no idea."

Emma pasued, then chased after Logan. She found him in the parking lot getting on his bike. She got on the bike behind him. "What do you think your doing, Frost?"

Emma smirked, wrapped her arms around his waist, and held onto him tightly. His muscles tensed before he sighed and started up the engine. A white car raced pass them. Logan started off driving fast, causing Emma to slide slightly on the seat and cling to him more.

~Mansion~

Rogue landed and pushed the door to the institute open. It hit the opposite wall with a loud thud. Kurt looked up from the couch to look at her.

She started crying and Kurt teleported to her side with an audible 'BAMF'. "Are you alright, Rogue?" He sounded worried. She sniffled. "Ah'm fine, Kurt. Ah jus' need some sleep."

BAMF! They teleported to her room where she slowly walked over to her bed. "Thanks, shugah." He nodded.

"Bitteschön," he slowly walked to the door, " soll ich euch allein lassen?"

She nodded though she really had no idea what he'd said. "Guten nacht," he said and teleported out of her room. Right when he left she got up and locked the door then walked into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and took a shower.

When she'd finished she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel and felt a strong breeze. She looked over and shut the window. She didn't remember opening it. While she was turned towards the window she heard something land on her bed with a thump.

She spun around and saw Gambit laying on her bed. "Swamp rat! What're yeh doin' in mah room?" Gambit smirked. " You jus' can' keep your clothes on around moi, ma cherie." She blushed and held her towel on tighter. "Remy's ready, ma cherie." She blushed darker. "Get out, Cajun!" "Please, ma femme, call moi, Remy." Rogue rolled her eyes. " Ah gotta get dressed, Gambit." "Okay." "Get out, Gambit!" He sat up in her bed. "An' if Remy says non, you gonna punish him?" Rogue blushed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ah'll change in the bathroom."

She gathered up some clothes that were all dark colored. Holding on her towel she ran into the bathroom. She locked the door. There was a small thud on the door and Rogue could tell he was leaning against it.

She started getting dressed, quickly, just incase he broke in because Rogue had no doubt he was probably thinking about it. "Chere, you should get new blinds on your window. When I was passin' by yesterday I saw you changin' int'your cute little night gown."

Rogue blushed and opened the door. She was completely dressed and her face was red with fury. He looked her up and down. "It doesn' look like you're goin' t'bed, chere." He said that so seriously that it caused her to blush aside from anger.

"Ah'm not going t'bed, Remy." His smirk returned when she said his name. "T'en where are you goin'?" She rolled her eyes. "Not like it's any of yer business but Ah'm goin' campin' fer awhile, shugah." She pulled out two suitcases and packed most of her stuff.

She reached for a music box Mystique had given her a long time ago. That's where she hid the train ticket Magneto had given her and hid the goodbye note she had written earlier.

Gambit grabbed her uncovered wrist. His gloved fingers touched her skin but his uncovered fingers he held lifted off of her. "Non, chere." "What?" "You can' go, Rogue." He had a perfectly serious voice which Rogue wasn't used to coming from him. "Yeah, Ah can, Gambit! It's mah life not yers!"

She saw a flash of something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before this moment. He released her arm. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. He looked back at her his eyes glowing with something like anger. "You have no idea how very wrong you are, chere."

He opened the door, walked out, and shut it without another word. She watched where he used to be standing.

She then opened the music box and pulled out the train ticket. She slid it into her pocket, wrote a sign that said "DO NOT DISTURB! THIS IS MY LAZY DAY!" She stuck the sign to the other side of the door, walked back in her room, and locked the door. She picked up her suitcases and walked over to the window.

She opened the window, flew out of it, and then shut it back up, rather difficultly. Then, she floated backwards until the entire mansion was in her view. "Goodbye everyone. This was kinda like a home t'me an' yer all like family but mah time here has come t'an end. Ah have t'spread mah wings an' fly. Ah have t'make mah own way."

She turned around when a voice entered her head. "You'll always be welcome back here, Rogue." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she responded. "Thank you, Professor." She had responded even though she wasn't sure if that was really the professor or just another voice in her head.

She flew in the direction of the train station that Magneto and his followers were going to. She gripped her bags as if for protection against some unknown beast that lie ahead. She sighed and whispered to herself under her breath. "Ah hope yeh know what yer gettin' into, Magneto. Goodbye x-men, welcome back brotherhood."

**I had fun writing this chapter.**

**translations:**

**Bitteschön = Your welcome**

**Soll ich euch allein lassen? = Should I leave you alone?**

**Guten nacht = Good night**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Brotherhood

**Marvel owns all**

~Rogue POV~

Rogue landed at the train station early Saturday morning. The train wasn't scheduled to leave until Sunday but that didn't matter. She wasn't here for the train, she was here for Magneto. She walked up to the ticket sellers desk.

"Um... Hello?" The man looked up at her with a bored expression. "Where are you going, Miss? We can send you anywhere," he droned. "Ah ain't goin' no where. Ah'm lookin' fer somebody." He sighed, annoyed, as she held up the ticket. "Can yeh tell meh who bought this ticket, Mister?" "A lot of people ride on a train. I can't tell you everyone. You have to give me someone specific and I'll tell you if they're on the list."

He typed something into the computer. Rogue knew he was opening up the list. "Eric-," she never even got to finish the name before he interrupted her. "No one named Eric has bought a train ticket for that train." "Who bought the most?" "Someone named Raven Darkhölme." "Ah know yeh have t'give yer address and phone number. So, what is it? Where is she?" "Sorry, I can't say. Customer confidentiality aggreement." Rogue smirked.

Rogue pulled her shirt down a little to show some of her cleavage. She also took one of her gloves off and set her hand on the desk. "But that's mah mother, shugah, an' Ah lost her fer a long time. Won't yeh help meh? She gave meh this ticket so Ah could go with her t'California. Is there any problem of wantin' t'see her earlier?"

"I can't tell you." He completely ignored her flirtacious attitude. "Yeh've never had a girlfriend, have yeh?" She looked away from him, crossing her arms. He reached out towards her. "I'm sorry , Miss, I just can't give away information."

She turned to face him and held her bare hand out to him. "It's alrigh'. Ah mean yer only doin' yer job. By the way, Ah'm Rogue." He smiled and took her hand to shake it. "I'm -" He got cut short, made a choking sound, and fell to the ground, unconcious.

Rogue groaned and held her head. "Ugh, man you have problems."

She searched through the memories and found the one she was looking for. She saw the computer screen clearly in her mind and there was no way for her to get around the desk to check for herself so the memory would have to do.

Raven had nothing under an address of residency. There was a phone number, however.

Rogue walked to a phone booth, just outside the train station while carrying her suitcases. She put in a quarter and dialed in the number. It started fading from her memory and she had to guess the last couple numbers from the blur.

It started ringing and someone answered it quickly. "Hello?" "Mama, is that you?" "Who is this?" "It's Rogue." "Rogue." "Mama?" "Yeah, what is it?" "Ah want t'know where yeh are." "Why?" "Ah want t'join yeh." "Where are you? I'll come pick you up." "Ah'm at the train station. Hurry Ah might've caused a little trouble t'get this number." Mystique hung up and when Rogue heard the dial tone, she put the phone back.

She carried her suitcases out and sat on the curb, waiting. Security Guards from the train station walked out. "Hey we were reviewing the security cameras and we saw you take out that guy in there. You muties think you can push us around. Well, we'll show you." One lifted his gun and the others followed suit, lifting up their guns.

Rogue stood up, slowly, and looked over at them. "Don't mess with the Rogue." She got into a fighting stance against the men, when the police chief showed up. "Don't worry guys. I got this. You don't want to work up a court case over this. Just give me the tapes and I will take this mutant in for disturbing the peace and harming a citizen. I'll put her where she belongs. Behind bars."

He gripped Rogue's arm painfully tight, then loosened slightly. One of the security guards ran in and returned with the tapes. He handed them to the police officer and stuck his tongue out at Rogue.

The security guards laughed but Rogue had calmed down. It would be worse if she broke the law. The cop allowed her to grab her stuff and walk away with him. The cop led her to a plain beige car and pushed her into the backseat, roughly.

The police chief got into the front seat of the vehicle and looked back at her. His eyes flashed a chrome yellow for a second and Rogue smiled. Mystique started to drive away, changing into the form Rogue recognized as the woman who had raised her. "Ah hoped that was you. Otherwise it would've gotten pretty messy when Ah reached the police station."

Raven smiled. Rogue looked around and then continued, "Ah've decided to join Magneto." Raven stayed quiet for awhile before answering, "I've missed you, Rogue. You can stay at my house with me and the brotherhood until we leave. I will contact Magneto tonight to tell him you've joined us." Rogue nodded and then stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

~Mansion~

No one had walked in Rogue's room all day. She had made it clear by the sign that she didn't want visitors.

Logan was talking to the Professor in the living room around all the x-men and new mutants. "Is Rogue ever gonna come out of her room, Chuck?" "Don't call me that and just give her time, Logan."

A girl younger than Logan by a lot but not much younger than Kitty walked over to them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was around 5' 6". Her name was Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla and her code name was Magma. She was followed by another girl around the same age. That girl had red hair and green eyes, similar to Jean's. Her name was Rahne Sinclair and her code name was Wolfsbane.

"Mr. Wolverine, sir, I haven't heard any noises come from her room all day," Magma said and Wolfsbane added to it, "and her scent is faint. I don't think she's in there."

Gambit stood up. "She's not in t'ere. She lef' las' night." Nightcrawler jumped up at this. "Vhat do you mean my sister isn't in there!" He teleported with an audible 'BAMF!' After a couple of seconds there was another BAMF and he reappeared. "Mein Gott! Ve have to find her!"

Wolverine growled. "Assemble the team! We are going to find Rogue."

All the x-men started to get up, except for Gambit, who sat back down.

Xavier waved his hand calling them to silence. They complied and went quiet. "How are we suppose to find Rogue?" Logan growled. "I'll smell her out, Chuck." "Logan, I don't mean to doubt your abilities but she left by air."

Jean walked closer. "We could use Cerebro!" "Great idea, Jean. We still won't be able to locate her unless she uses her power or wants to be found. Rogue's mind is a complicated place," Xavier responded, looking thoughtful.

Gambit got up and walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going, Gumbo?" Logan watched him, suspiciously. "Remy don' want t'be in t'is mission, mon ami. Rogue left herself. No sign of a struggle. Rogue don' want us t'find her."

He walked outside and got on his motorcycle. Everyone stayed quiet as they heard the bike start up and drive away.

Nightcrawler frowned. "He doesn't know Rogue like ve do. She wouldn't just up and leave. Ve are her family, ja?" Psylocke frowned and looked away. Angel set his hand over her shoulder, comfortingly.

Psylocke had joined the x-men soon after she had gotten abducted. She gave some information but only to the Professor. Angel had stopped by and grew an instant liking to her. Angel had even considered rejoining the x-men just so they could spend more time together.

"Warren, I think I might know where Rogue's going." Logan ran over to her. "Where, Betsy?" Psylocke looked away from Angel and towards Logan. "Remember your last encounter with Magneto?" Logan nodded, listening intently. "That was a plan for him to get to Rogue. He was doing it as a way to get her to join him. He believes her powers are unlimited. That with her he can have the power of many while using only one." Logan growled. "Like a one person army?" Betsy nodded. Logan extended his claws and looked at them. "I know the feeling. Where are they going, Betsy?"

She frowned again. "California." "When?" Betsy looked around. "Tomorrow." "Where are they now?" "Can we stop this?" "I said, where are they?" He extended his claws towards her face. Angel pulled her behind him and stretched out his wings. They tore his shirt apart and hid Psylocke from view.

"I don't know where they're at, Logan!" Logan retracted his claws and walked away. Angel's wings slowly flattened against his back in their normal position.

Jean looked around. "I'll try Cerebro. Get ready. If Gambit is right we will leave her be but it wouldn't hurt to try to talk to her."

Magma and Wolfsbane looked over at Jean and Scott. "Can we go on the mission with you guys?" The girls asked at the same time. Jean looked around. "It might be to dangerous." Scott looked at her and then agreed. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Xavier looked at the two girls. "You're going against Magneto and countless others you could use the help."

He smiled at the girls and they beamed back.

Jean walked out of the room with a defeated sigh, Scott and Logan close on her heels. Scott turned around, stopped Logan, and looked around the room. "Get your rest X-men. We leave for this mission tomorrow. Objective is to try to convince Rogue to come back."

~Brotherhood House~

Rogue and Mystique walked into the brotherhood house. There was a flash of white and Pietro stood in front of them. "Who's that? Ewww. X-man! What is she doing here?" He talked fast and it attracted the other brotherhood members. (Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Toad, and Blob.)

Mystique rolled her eyes at Pietro. "She is our new addition to the team. Magneto offered her special invitation." Pietro made a disgusted face. "Like we need a new addition, but if she must stay she should learn the rules. I am the leader of this team. Mystique is only in charge of our missions. I tell you what to do and you must comply, quietly. You will be sharing a room with my sister Wanda because you both aren't as cool as me. You can't eat the last slice of pizza because that is always mine. Have fun and enjoy your stay."

Mystique went to swat at him but he moved and she hit Toad. "Ow!" Pietro was now hiding behind Wanda, sticking his tongue out at Mystique. She wiped her hand on her shirt as if she just touched something disgusting. She pulled out the tapes, crushed them up, and handed them to avalanche. "Dispose of these, please. Wanda, please show Rogue to your room. She will be staying with us for the night," Mystique answered and walked up the stairs.

Wanda looked Rogue up and down. "I'm Wanda also known as the Scarlet Witch." "Ah know yeh've been in our danger room trainin' sessions before. Ah'm Rogue." Wanda smiled. "I know. Our room is upstairs. Follow me and I will show you around." They walked up the stairs and turned right. They stopped at the second door on the left and Wanda opened it. There was one bed on the right, one bed on the left. "The girls bathroom is at the end of this hall. Trust me you don't want to use the boys bathroom. It's dirty to say the least."

Wanda sat on the bed on the right and Rogue figured that must be hers. So she went to the bed on the left and set her stuff down. There was a window on the wall at the head of her bed. She looked out the window and into the tree just outside it. The sky was still bright but it was slowly darkening. Darkening into a day that she didn't know if she wanted to ever come.

She blinked her eyes and looked into the tree again but was now staring into familiar Ruby red eyes. She blushed at the figure in the trench coat. She blinked again but when she opened her eyes it was gone. _Was she just imagining things or had Remy really been there?_ She missed Remy. Wait, what was she saying? She didn't miss, Remy! What a ridiculous thing to miss! That's like missing shots, like missing your least favorite subject in school, it's like missing someone as gross as Toad. It's like... It's like missing Remy.

She sighed and tore her eyes away from the window to finish unpacking.

**This is a sad chapter and there was no Emma in it. How dare I. Don't worry I will put her in the next chapter.**

**translations (I believe Kurt only said one thing you might not understand.):**

**Mein Gott: My God**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Tell me what you think should happen and I might put it into the next chapter.**


	7. Race for the Train

**Marvel owns all. Sorry it took so long. Also, many thanks to my awesome new beta dragonrain618 or, as she likes to be called, Emma Frost the Supreme Ruler of Us All XD**

* * *

~Mansion~

Jean had searched for Rogue on Cerebro all day but couldn't locate her. It was almost as if something was telepathically blocking her.

Scott had gathered up everyone who was going on this mission and split them into teams. Cyclops was going with Magma so he could protect her if things got bad. Wolverine was going with Wolfsbane so that they could be the sniff it out team. Angel said he would join the mission only if he was paired up with Psylocke. Beat was put with Colossus so that they could be the muscle. Storm was with Professor Xavier, who curiously insisted that he join the mission, so she could protect him if things got messy. Kurt was with Kitty because they could both look in places that no one else could. Armor was with Iceman because Cyclops insisted that someone needed to watch her if she was to go along and Bobby accepted.

They all paused when they saw the two people that were left. Jean and Emma.

"I'm not working with a slut."

"I can't work with Miss Looks-Like-A-Man."

Jean and Emma glared daggers at each other. Scott held his head for a second. "If you girls keep fighting, you can't team up together. Maybe we can assign you different partners."

Jean looked over at Emma and did the fakest smile that Scott had ever seen. "I'm not picky. I will work with anyone, no matter how stuck up they are, because I'm a team player."

Emma smirked back at her. "I'm fine. I can stay with her, even though she has an incredibly low social status."

They both exchanged more glares. Storm had decided to fly ahead by herself so that they would have someone searching around for Rogue in the air. She, however, was ultimately Xavier's partner. He was going along with them to talk with Magneto. Storm was his partner because they figured she was strong enough to protect him if Magneto tried something.

They all got on the jet and headed for the train station. Psylocke told them that Rogue hadn't been given any information on where they were so she must have gone straight to the train station.

They made it there and all filed out. Jean and Emma went to the ticket seller's desk. Wolverine and Wolfsbane sniffed around for a scent. The others just looked around for clues.

Wolfsbane had turned into a wolf and walked around sniffing. They soon found Rogue's trail and followed it.

"Lets see what's in your mind." Emma set her hands on her head and looked into the ticket seller's mind.

"He definately saw Rogue last night," said Emma, "She was asking some strange questions. One about Eric and one about Raven."

Jean stood next to her and also began to pry. "She started acting sad and touched his bare hand."

"There was a strong sting and everything went fuzzy."

"When he woke up, he saw that she was outside and the security guards were pushing her around."

"Some police officer stopped them and took her away."

Logan looked up and growled. "Mystique." Everyone looked at him.

Wolfsbane morphed back into her human state. "Rogue left the ticket seller's desk and went to the phone booth. She then walked over to the curb. She was approached by the security guards. That was all the scents. Rogue shows minimum struggle as someone leads her away, but there is no scent."

Emma shook her head. "We saw a police officer intercept her, but a police officer would have a scent."

Logan extended his claws. "Mystique wouldn't."

Jean and Emma went to check the security tapes, arguing over superiority as they went.

They soon returned, revealing that the tapes weren't there. No trace of where they went, clever.

They alerted Storm to keep a look out for the brotherhood, Rogue was with them.

* * *

~Brotherhood~

Rogue had repacked, reluctantly. Wanda had also already packed and left to take a shower. Rogue had decided that Wanda was alright for a brotherhood member. Definately the complete opposite of her brother, Pietro.

After Wanda got out of the shower and returned to the room to get changed, Rogue left the room. She went to get her shower over with.

She entered the bathroom, stripped, and got into the shower. After a couple minutes of silence, only the sound of water hitting the shower floor, something passed by the shower. It looked like a shadow, but she thought that she'd locked the door.

All of a sudden the lights went out. She froze and slowly gripped the shower curtain. She leaned close and slowly peeked out.

She saw a dark figure in a trench coat sitting on the sink. He twirled his bo staff, slowly. Wind rustled in from an open window.

She turned away, flicked the lights back on, and it fell silent again.

She looked over and he was gone. The window was shut and all she could hear was the water. She finished the rest of her shower rather quickly.

They still had a lot to do. She returned to the room and got dressed. Wanda had just finished her hair when Rogue started on her own.

"How about a snack in the garden before it gets dark, Rogue?" Wanda got up and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, sure. Ah jus' gotta finish mah hair first, Scarlet." _Scarlet_ was the nickname Rogue had given Wanda. It was short for Scarlet Witch.

Wanda nodded. "I will go make sandwiches and don't be too slow."

About half an hour later, they were down in the garden laughing and talking. They were talking about funny times they'd had with their conflicting groups and Rogue started to feel hollow.

She looked up into the surrounding trees, subconciously. She had zoned out and hadn't noticed that she was staring into ruby red eyes.

Her eyes widened when she finally noticed. "Scarlet, hold that thought. There's somethin' Ah need t'find out." She stood up and walked towards the trees. She struggled to maintain eye contact as she stalked forward. As the shadows moved, he seemed to start to vanish. Her eyes stung with the struggle to keep them open. They started to water and she blinked. She held her eyes shut until they stopped stinging.

When she opened her eyes he was gone. _Typical._ A red rose was falling down fast. She jumped and caught it before it hit the ground. One of her feet was propped upward and she realized she was standing on something. She moved her foot and looked down at a pack of cards.

She picked up the cards which now had a dirt footprint on the top card. She shuffled through them observing their symbols. She broke off most of the large stem on the rose, cutting her fingers slightly on the thorns. The cuts weren't deep enough to make her bleed and it hadn't hurt that bad.

She stuck the rose back behind her ear and continued to shuffle the cards, thinking. Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her trance. "What are you doing? What did you find?"

Rogue spun around to look at Wanda. "Ah found a rose an' a pack of cards!" She had shouted and right after, there was a flash. Pietro stood in front of her now.

He grabbed the card deck and shuffled them fast. They were a blur in his hands. He looked up at her, his hands still blurred. "Where did you find these? I lost them this morning," he stated so quickly that it was kind of hard to understand, "The boys and I are going to gamble over seats. We are seeing who gets to sit next to Wanda. If I win, then Toad gets to." He started laughing.

"Thanks for finding my cards. Oh, and you can keep the flower. I don't much like them, but thanks for the offer."

He winked at her and in another flash, he was gone. Her hair flew wildly as he darted away, almost causing her flower to get pulled free.

She fixed her hair and the flower. "Yer brother's annoying, did yeh know?"

Wanda laughed. "Is your brother any better?"

"Ah guess not, but Ah still love him anyway."

"I love Pietro too. Well, sometimes." They both laughed.

It had been a while since she'd laughed like that. She didn't get along very well with the females at the X-Mansion. If she got along well with any of them as well as did with Wanda, then it would have to be Kitty. She hadn't talked to Kitty in a while, though.

Kitty had gotten herself into a boy filled mess. She had been dating Kurt and then fell in love with Piotr. Then she left Kurt and was confused on who she loved. Rogue had decided that Kitty must be with Piotr now. Well, it didn't matter.

It was a while before Mystique had called them inside in a rushed tone. "Hurry up or we will be late."

They packed up, went inside, then went back outside and got in the cars. There were two. Mystique was driving one and Pietro was driving the other.

Wanda and Rogue sat in the backseat of Mystique's car. They were on the way to the train station. It was 9:30. Rogue couldn't believe she'd joined Magneto. The person she fought against for so many years.

She looked out the window. She thought she saw flashes of someone with a trench coat following them. She only saw glimpses and soon those too were gone.

* * *

~x-men~

Storm flew over that area of town around eight o'clock. She saw Wanda and Rogue walk into the house. She contacted the x-jet and told them the address. Professor Xavier told her to come back and they'd fly out there together.

He claimed that it was because only Storm would know what the house looked like from above. The x-men reluctantly agreed and she flew back.

They left for the house at 9:30.

When they arrived it was like an immediate search party. Wolverine sniffed around a long time.

They started sharing their information. "I smell Cajun. Gambit's been following her. By the distance, she didn't know it," Logan stated, "and probably still doesn't."

Psylocke's eyes got wide. "What time is it?"

Xavier looked at his watch. "9:50, why?"

"The train is supposed to leave at 10! We'll never make it!"

The x-men ran to the jet. "We don't want to bust up a train and risk hurting or killing innocent bystanders. We'll meet them down in California," Jean said.

"I don't see why you're in charge. I mean Scott's a way better leader. Kind of like how I am more attractive than you," Emma scoffed.

"You slut. Take a look at who Scott's dating. Oh right, it's me, not you."

"Well, I can see that Scott acts girly. You're the man in the relationhip and even if you aren't, you certainly look like you could be."

"At least everything I have is real!" Jean retorted.

"That's because not even plastic surgery could help you." Emma stated, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry that I'd rather be me than a plastic human sized barbie slut!"

They both glared at each other, growling. Scott walked over, slid his arm around Jean's waist, and pulled her away. Beast patted Emma's hand consolingly. Emma pulled her hand away, flipped him off, and walked to her seat.

"We are here to find Rogue. You're all wasting valuable time arguing rather than helping find her. Scott, fly to the California train station. We will meet them there. Great idea, Jean," Xavier said.

They all took their seats and the jet took off. Storm, however, kept her eyes on Xavier. In her opinion, he was acting strangely.

He had told them not to use Cerebro, doubting that the machine he made could find Rogue. Then, there was a telepathic interference. When Storm found Rogue, he demanded she came back and fly with them rather than keep an eye on her. Then, instead of breaking onto the train, he wanted to wait until they made it to California. His telepathy was so powerful that he could just freeze everyone and just let the x-men talk to Rogue with no interference. So the question was, why didn't he? Was he hiding something? What did he have planned?

* * *

~Brotherhood~

They had no interruptions. Rogue found that surprising. The x-men didn't come after her. Did they care that she left? Maybe they hadn't found out yet. That was for the best.

Rogue was the last mutant to get on the train. She decided that, that was possibly because she didn't want to get on.

The train seats looked like booths. They were like benches. Two bench-like chairs faced each other with a table in between them. They were lined up against windows all along the car on both sides.

Wanda was sitting next to Lorna. Wanda had the window seat. Across from Lorna sat a trench coated figure. Rogue hadn't noticed him until she passed him so she could sit across from Wanda. She was looking out the window when she realized who the figure was.

She turned around to look at him but was staring straight at Pietro. "What're you looking at, Skunk Stripe?"

Rogue blushed, embarrassed, and he smirked. "Ah thought Ah saw someone Ah knew but Ah didn't."

"I know that I'm gorgeous, Rogue, but try to keep your eyes off me and especially your hands."

Rogue rolled her eyes and when Wanda laughed, she joined in.

She guessed if she was going to be joining the man who single handedly tried to wipe out homo sapiens several times, she might as well have fun doing it.

Rogue had been talking to Wanda and Lorna until a waiter arrived to ask them what they wanted. Pietro ordered pizza for all of them, demanding the last piece.

As the ride progressed Rogue noticed that Pietro kept looking over at a blonde haired girl. "Who's that?"

"Crystal."

"Yeh like her?"

"Um... no."

"Are yeh lyin'?"

"Why would I be?"

"Yeh keep lookin' at her." Rogue stated, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"So?"

"Yeh like her."

"Leave me alone, Rogue."

"Seem ah'ved touched a nerve."

"I don't like her!" Pietro growled.

"Sure, yeh don't."

Soon the pizza was brought in at around 2 o'clock. Rogue, Wanda, and Lorna ate slowly because they were tired. Pietro ate regularly. His speed slowing down to a regular pace from fatigue. He whispered one of his signature sayings as he ate. "The answer is always in the last piece of pizza, but since the last piece of pizza is always mine, the answer is always mine and you will never know the answer."

They soon got to the last piece of pizza. Rogue grabbed it and almost ate it before Pietro snatched it out of her hands. "Pietro! What the hell?"

"The last piece of pizza is always mine, Rogue!"

"Stop being a baby and gimme mah piece of pizza back."

"It's my piece! Remember the rules?"

"Ah'm Rogue! Ah don't follow rules!"

"Without rules, there would be no order. Without order, there would be chaos, and if there was chaos, then there is a good chance you'd be dead. Oh, and if you're dead, guess what? I would have the last piece of pizza!"

She snatched it back. He grabbed it out of her hands. There was a quick flash and he was gone, off eating his precious pizza.

She was too tired to try to find him. Wanda, Lorna, and Rogue trooped off to one of the resting cars. It was filled with plane-seat-like recliners. Lorna and Wanda fell asleep on ones right next to each other.

Rogue walked to a recliner not too far away from Wanda and sat by the window. The resting car was crowded, so Rogue sat in the vacant seat with no one near it. She rolled over and faced the window.

She reclined her chair and looked out the window. She watched fields speeding by as she fell asleep.

If she hadn't fallen asleep, she might've saw a trench coated figure sit next to her. "Bon nuit, ma cherie."

Rogue yawned and mumbled subconsciously, "Bon nuit, Gambit." She had forgotten she was on the train, forgot she was leaving. She thought she was back at the mansion and was with Remy.

But when she woke up hours later, no one was next to her. She decided it must've been a dream.

* * *

**I don't really know what to say down here. I don't see many translations except maybe "Bon Nuit. means Good night."**

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Where's Rogue?

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I'm really, really sorry!**

**I'd like to thank the amazing Dragonrain618 for being an awesome beta and friend, and I'd also like to thank all of you who are reading this story. You guys rock! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men**

~Brotherhood~

After a couple of days they arrived in California, where the x-men were waiting for them. Magneto had already sensed this as a possibility and sent pairs out first.

Toad and Polaris went out first and went after Cyclops and Magma. Toad singled out Scott, but when he was hit with an optic beam, he quickly rethought his idea. He then went after Magma.

Toad hopped around Magma trying to make her lose her balance by trying to shoot him with molten rock. Cyclops blasted at him, but a huge piece of metal blocked it. Metal started ripping free from everywhere, twisting, and flying around Polaris. "You're fighting me, remember?"

Toad wrapped his tongue around Magma's leg and pulled, tripping her. She turned into her Magma form and scorched his tongue. "Hands or…. Tongues off!" She blasted him with molten rock and sent him flying. Cyclops was impressed, but while he was distracted he got hit over the head with a huge piece of metal.

Wolverine and Wolfsbane went to help them, but just as they got over to them, there was a flash of white and a quick punch to both of their jaws, causing them both to fall backwards. Wolverine growled and immediately started getting back up. Another flash of white and Quicksilver was behind him.

He ejected his claws and swiped at him, but Quicksilver moved out of the way. "Haha, too fast! Can't catch me!"

Sabertooth walked out and stood next to him. They were obviously the next team. "C'mon runt. Gonna let yourself get beat by him."

Quicksilver stopped running to yell, "Hey!" Wolfsbane took this moment of weakness to turn into her werewolf form and attack him. He got away pretty fast though and plugged his nose. "Yuck, dog breath!"

Sabertooth and Wolverine got into a fight. Wolfsbane was against Quicksilver. "You got the rotten end of the deal Wolfy. I'm unstoppable. What are you gonna do? Lick me to death."

Wolfsbane went to swipe at him again and he dodged around it. She stuck out her foot and he tripped. He hadn't noticed because he had been in the middle of laughing. She grabbed him by the ankles and spun him around before finally throwing him into the wall. He smacked against the wall, but shakily got back up a moment later. "You just messed with the wrong speed demon, Wolfsbane.

He moved fast at her and punched her repeatedly. It was so fast you could only see her head bobbing. She wobbled and fell down. Wolverine howled and knocked Sabertooth down. He ran over and lifted Wolfsbane, who had morphed back into her regular self. "Rahne! Open your eyes, darlin'."

Sabertooth had started to sneak up on Wolverine, but was blasted away by Magma. "It seems you need some help." Quicksilver started running at Magma...however, the ground started shaking which then caused Pietro to stumble and fall.

"Hey!" He got back up and ran at Magma.

Angel and Psylocke got caught up in a fight with Crystal and Domino. Domino smiled and lifted her guns, "Where do you think you're going?"A blast of wind slammed into Psylocke, knocking her off her feet.

Fire from the magma that Amara was creating flew over at Angel. "I am princess of the inhumans and I demand you stop here or I will singe the wings off an Angel."

Domino pulled back the triggers of her guns. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Beast and Colossus decided they also had to help, but the Juggernaut and Mystique blocked them from continuing. Juggernaut rammed into Beast and Beast grabbed onto his head, flipped around, and kicked him on the back. Colossus went to hit Mystique, but she morphed into Kitty Pryde with a bunch of injuries. She quivered and said in Kitty's voice "Piotr, why would you hurt me?" She sniffled and Colossus froze.

He stared at her before slowly falling to his knees and moving to pick her up. Beast threw a rock at him, which clanked against his metal head. "It's not real! That's not Kitty, she's fine and behind us!"

Kitty and Kurt ran in, only to be intercepted by the Scarlet Witch. "Sit still, I'm going to put a spell on you." She shot hex bolts at them and whenever one of them tried to use their powers, she'd use it against them. Eventually, she phased them into a box and held their powers hostage. She had to concentrate to keep their powers with her and not them.

Jean and Emma ran in. Emma shook her head and said, "Well this doesn't look good."

Jean glared at her. "Why would it?"

"No need to get cocky with me, dye job."

"Dye job? What about you, Ms. Plastic?"

"Plastic, please. This isn't plastic. This is silicon and the best money can buy. I have money because I am not ugly, love."

A piece of rock flew up and slammed into Emma knocking her off her feet. Emma fell to the ground and rolled over. "You want to start with me, Miss Looks-Like-A-Man?"

Emma turned to diamond and ran at Jean. Jean started floating upwards, but Emma grabbed her by her retreating feet and spun her around. She then threw her at Juggernaut. Jean winced, but managed to create a small barrier. Juggernaut picked her up and launched her. The barrier smashed against the wall and broke. She fell but Emma caught her, surprisingly.

"Hey! No one hurts this girl but me! Beast, get that helmet off him!"

Mystique morphed back and kicked Beast across the face. He grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. "Please, I don't wish to hurt you." Colossus grabbed Mystique, but she easily weaseled out of his grasp.

Emma changed back into her normal form and shocked Mystique with a metal blast that rendered her unconscious. Jean had woken up and got with the program of unclipping Juggernaut's helmet with some help from Colossus and Beast. Jean lifted the helmet off him and Emma shocked his mind unconscious as well. The helmet clattered to the floor weakly.

Armor and Iceman ran out to join in the fight. Armor got into her armor state and knocked Scarlet Witch's concentration off. Kurt teleported out of the box and Kitty walked out. "Well this is highly unfair."

Magneto exited the train with Rogue holding onto her arm. The Professor and Storm entered and walked towards them. The Professor's wheelchair skidded and Storm grabbed him from it. "Professor!"

A metal pipe wrapped around them. "By all means fight, but you will not win. Me and my children will take care of you." He looks down at Quicksilver. "Well, most of my children anyway."

Storm set Professor Xavier down and he said, "Just take off his helmet, leave the rest to me."

She raised her hands and her eyes went white. "You're about to experience the full power of the elements." Hail and rain started coming down on Magneto and Rogue.

Magneto put up a magnetic shield to block it from himself. "You think your silly rain could hurt me? I am the master of magnetism!" Metal pipes started shooting out from random places and wrapping themselves around Storm.

While this was all happening, someone jumped into the chaos behind Rogue. They tied a blindfold over her eyes as quickly as humanly possible and tied her arms together. They then covered her mouth with their hand and wrapped their other hand around her stomach. They lifted her up and jumped away, taking her with them.

Professor suddenly yelled, "Stop! Rogue has been kidnapped!" Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second and that's when Professor Xavier, Emma, and Jean attacked their minds.

Xavier yelled, "X-men, retreat!" Storm lifted him up and put him in his wheel chair, which had toppled over. She then wheeled him out and to the Jet.

* * *

**Who kidnapped Rogue? ;) You'll have to wait until the next chapter, which means...REVIEW X**D


	9. The Search for Rogue

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed or added this story to their favorites! I'm glad y'all are loving this story so far xD And a special thanks to dragonrain618 who is the most amazing, not to mention awesome, beta ever to exist ;) You rock girl!**

* * *

Rogue woke up blindfolded and tied to a chair or something. She struggled uselessly at the bonds before she paused to think. Suddenly, she pulled and the ropes all snapped. _Of course she'd be the one to forget she had super powers when she actually needed them._ She pulled off the blindfold.

Wasn't much better without the blindfold. It was a dark room, so you could hardly see anything. She squinted around and then yelled, "Show yerself!"

When she said, that two pinpricks of red appeared, the size of eyes. They were staring straight at her. It was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

The voice was deep, familiar….._ Cajun?_ "Come on, chere. Let's be serious, a lotta people want a mutant like you. Research facilities, Magneto, Mr. Sinister." He walked closer and Gambit came into view. "I'm not one t'sell out a lovely lady, cherie, but the prices are high. People'll pay plenty fer a girl like you, chere."

He spun around his bow staff and tripped her. Still awestruck from what he was saying, it worked. She fell backwards onto her chair.

"But t'at was t'e old me, Rogue. I want t'e help you. I'll keep you hidden from everyone. Magneto an' Xavier. Jus' say the word an' I can take you away from all o' t'em. So tell me, Que voulez-vous?"

She sighed and looked away, staying completely silent, not sure what to say. "I've been watchin' you. You can't take everyone on by yourself. What do ya say, let's go to New Orleans? A little… vacation."

She literally jumped right out of her chair at the suggestion. "New Orleans? Down south?"

He nodded and held his hand out for her. "Come with me an' I'll show what it's like to be a real rogue, chere." She smiled and took his hand. He slowly led her out the door, his red eyes glinting dangerously. A look that clearly said he was up to something.

* * *

~X-men and the Brotherhood~

Charles's thoughts echoed out amongst the arguing minds. "Stop! Rogue is gone! The battle is over. X-men, we must locate Rogue. She could be in danger."

Everyone stopped and looked over at him. Magneto walked over to Xavier and set a hand on his shoulder. He was the first to talk. "Fellow mutants. We must find one of our own. She's in danger. Xavier's team of x-men are also looking for her. We must take precautions to find this valuable asset. Xavier, I lend the help of the brotherhood only if you promise to let her choose when she gets back which team she wants to be on." He smiled.

Xavier nodded. "Wolverine, Wolfsbane, go sniff around for clues."

Magneto pointed at Sabertooth. "Join them." Logan and Creed growled, but reluctantly didn't do anything else. After a couple minutes of sniffing around, Wolfsbane morphs back to her human state. "Rogue's been kidnapped, sir."

Everyone got quiet and, within a few minutes, Wolverine and Sabertooth were done as well. They both looked at the leaders: Wolverine to Xavier, Sabertooth to Magneto. They both said in a similarly gruff voice, "Cajun."

Gasps erupted all over the room. _Gambit?_

* * *

~Gambit and Rogue~

Gambit sat down and wrote a letter to Mister Sinister. He was his old foe, someone he didn't really want anything to do with, but Mister Sinister had asked for a favor and Gambit still owed him.

He wrote the letter quickly so Rogue wouldn't see and sent it through the mail. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her out the door. "You ready to go back to the South?" He asked with a smile. She smiled and ran out the door. His smile faltered slightly.

He usually betrayed people, that was nothing new. Mister Sinister asked for the girl and he couldn't get free unless he gave her to him. He was lying to her and he didn't know why, but that was the greatest pain he'd ever felt. What was so different about her? Why did he care so much for a girl he knew only a few days?

He was an x-man for what, a week? And he already betrayed their trust, kidnapped a comrade, and was now taking her to someone who will probably genetically engineer her.

He followed her out the door and into the car.

* * *

~x-men~

"Does anyone know where they might have gone?" Wanda asked.

"Someone needs to find my sister! Mein Gott! This is all my fault." Kurt hangs his head.

Scarlet walks over to him and puts her arm over his shoulders as if in a comforting way. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm worried about Rogue too and we'll find her."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly and in a very anxious way. "We're all worried about Rogue. Why would Gambit take her? He was an ex-thief. Maybe he's in it for the money? Maybe it was an assassination?"

Emma walked over and calmed his hands. "Scott, darling, I'm sure Rogue's alright and you're worrying yourself for no reason. Gambit did have great feelings for her. I read them. Maybe he was just trying to protect her from us?"

Emma suddenly floated up into the air and away from Scott. She then fell right into Logan's arms. He growled slightly.

Jean walked over and grabbed Scott's arm. "Come on, we're never going to find out anything here. Let's go back to the x-mansion and track them via cerebro."

Scott nodded. "Jean's right. X-men, move out!"

Xavier, who was sitting quietly with his hands together in front of his face thinking, finally spoke up. "I don't think this was just a simple vacation. If it was, he wouldn't have had to kidnap Rogue. He could have simply told her that he wanted to get her away from all this to somewhere where she could decide in peace. I think this may be really serious and if it is, the x-men might not be able to do this alone. I know you don't want to hear this, but I suggest we ask the brotherhood to join us on this mission."

The x-men and brotherhood stood dumbstruck on both sides.

"We'd be delighted, Xavier." Magneto said, smiling.

"But they're our enemies!" Wolfsbane yelled out. "They've been fighting the x-men since their existence!" Amara whined.

"They'll slow us down. They're unskilled and definitely not as smart." Wolverine said, looking at Sabertooth more than anyone else.

"Watch your mouth, Runt!"

"Bring it on, Pops!"

Jean sighed. "Both of you better bring it off if you don't want to end up where Rogue and Gambit are… missing."

After a lot more arguing and some fighting , they decided to work together. The mutants who could fit on the x-jet went with Xavier and Magneto. Those who couldn't were assigned to go with Emma Frost and the Scarlet Witch, who took them to the airport. Emma got what she wanted easily and they lost no mutants to human rights activists. Must be Emma's way with minds.

* * *

**A/N: How many of you were expecting Mr. Sinister to make an appearance? ;) Please review and tell me what y'all think. Also check out on dragonrain618's profile the story MASK OF LIES, which is an X-Men story I'm co-writing with her. Its a Gambit/OC Kurt/OC story (my OC is the one who's gonna end up with Kurt x3 )**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
